Estaciones para los Smshers
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: Quieres oír las historias de los smashers, cada estación es una aventura. yo te puedo contar muchas cosas que han pasado entre ellos, como la vez del verano, u otoño, invierno o primavera tu decides.


**Hola he estado muy inspirada pero por desgracia no en mis historias si no en un fic de smash (menos la mía ;_;)y no sé por qué, bueno he aquí un fic de super smash. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de nintendo. Bueno estas historias serán parodias de vidas amorosas, amistad y peleas sin sentido, algo de ecchi y más.**

Mansión Smash: el verano de Link

Prologo: Un golpe al corazón….

-Es un día soleado, perfecto para salir a dar un paseo… por alguna razón sigo diciendo esas tonterías, que tienen de buenos los paseos por el sol caliente… prefiero mil veces quedarme en la mansión y que los demás salgan como quieran… - decía el héroe de hyrule

Definitivamente no era un buen día para Link…

-vamos Link no estés desanimado solo porque Zelda sale con Ike – dijo Pit el ángel

-bien gracias Pit tus palabras son alentadoras – dijo el joven recostado en su cama puso su brazo sobre los ojos para aguantar las lagrimas

-lo lamento…

-Hey héroe…. Vamos solo es una chica… haya afuera ahí más de una y mejores – dijo Marth mientras de su rostro recorría una gota de sudor por al abrumarte calor que emanaba del sol

-Marth en primer lugar es tu culpa que no haya podido llegar con Zelda antes de la confesión de mi ¨amigo¨ Ike… y tu Pit ayudaste a Ike a llegar más rápido volando eso no es justo…

-pudiste haber llamado a tu yegua…

-wow que inteligente… solo que por desgracia de las diosas no tengo el silbato que me dio Ilia y no hay silbatos de hierba aquí….

-hehehe… tienes razón, lo lamento

-Al menos déjenme en paz no saldré, no veré como se regocija ante los encantos de Zelda y no me torturare con esas imágenes…

-aun así no hay razones para – el chico no pudo terminar por que antes de seguir entro Zelda

-hola disculpen chicos no vieron mi corona, es que Ike la dejo aquí para arreglarla por que se rompió en la última batalla

-Ze-zelda… no, no vimos nada hehehe – los dos jóvenes cubrieron a Link con sus cuerpos aun parados para que no viera que el chico estaba triste

-¿eh? – Miro con curiosidad – ¿que están escondiendo ahí?

-na-nada Zelda solo es… Link sin camisa jejeje – dijeron con un aura color morado y gotas de sudor

-¿L-Link?.. ¿Hace mucho que no lo veo?... – puso uno de sus dedo en la boca demostrando duda

-Si verdad… pero ahora duerme así que es mejor no molestarlo…

-b-bueno… adiós

-¡uff! eso estuvo cerca no Link… ¿Link?

-y ya sé por qué Zelda nos creyó locos – dijo Marth

-¿donde se metió?

- seguro se fue no se con sus zarpas o se tiro por la ventana quizá… bueno por el momento es mejor dejarlo solo…

-tienes razón Marth… pobre Link ahora me siento culpable…

-igual yo… - dijo desanimado el príncipe.

**En el jardín trasero de la mansión**

-creo que aquí nadie me molestara

-¿qué? ¿Te dejo la princesita de hyrule?

-si…

-vamos Link no te desanime por esa chiquilla – dijo la chica mas ruda de la mansión Samus

-pero aun así yo…

-¡ha! ¿No me digas que el valiente héroe no puede con el amor no correspondido?

-no puedo me duele…

-Link sé que es duro pero debes aceptarlo y dejarlo ir… te amargaras la vida… además tienes a mas de una chica de tras tuyo

-pero…

-ven… vamos con los demás…

-Sa-samus

-no seas gallina

-no, las gallinas son más valientes que yo

-ha ha… vamos

**En la sala de reuniones**

-Link… terroncito no te preocupes… seguro Zelda esta cegada pero reaccionara lo sé ella siempre hablaba de ti en los cuartos de la chicas…

-¡enserio! – link levanto l cabeza con un poco de esperanza

-solo un par de veces, aun así hablaba de lo increíble que eras…

-vamos amigo… no te desanimes por una princesa

-Mario… tú tienes a una muy dulce y amable con los demás, y yo un duro y frio cubo de hielo solamente de actitud fría conmigo y con mis amigos se comporta cálida y respetuosa

-¿perdona? – dijo Zelda con molestia al oírlo

-sí duro y frio hielo princesa

-Link eres de lo peor hablando de mi a mis espaldas

-pues discuuuulpeme princesa, al menos no actuó como una… una mala amiga, no beso a las chicas y luego les doy ilusiones y me voy con otra…

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos… nunca pensaron que Zelda fuera de esa clase de mujer… menos siendo una princesa tan amable.

-jaja…. Y ahora lo dices claro… yo no presumo de que tengo fanboys a cada rato… idiota – dijo Zelda saliendo de la sala.

-pues bien vete… en fin quien te salve… ya no seré yo… será Ike ¿no? No me importaste nunca me importaste- Link se va molesto.

-wow… jamás pensé que esos dos se importaran tanto… -dijo Ike

-¿qué?... dijeron al unisonó

Luego Mario dijo -pero Ike ¿no sales con Zelda?

-¿Qué? Yo salir con ella… puf claro… y yo no soy Ike soy Marth un princeso…

-oye… que me vea como una chica perfecto no significa que sea mujer… no espera que sea muy guapo como samus no significa que sea mujer

-perdón… yo ¿guapo? – Dijo samus- más bien seria linda no idiota

-¿entonces no te le declaraste? – Dijo Pit

-no… solo le arregle su corona ese día… es que yo la rompí a cambio me haría una comida por lo que la noche pasada cenamos juntos… bueno también Kirby… pero él y yo devoramos las delicias que Zelda preparo ¿cierto Kirby?

-si – dijo Kirby

-esos dos necesitan medicina de esta Cupido – dijo Peach

-¿qué piensas hacer Peach? – Dijo samus – lo que sea te ayudare con tal de que mi amigo Link sea feliz…

Miraron extrañamente a samus…

-¿Qué?, no significa que por ser suda no tenga sentimientos hacia mis amigos – siguieron mirando aun más raro

-ah olvídenlo

-bueno hagámoslo.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Oye Link… no quieres dar una vuelta con Pit, Marth y yo en mi starship…

-… no tengo ganas… además no puede exceder mas de 3 personas no lo mencionaste la otra vez…

-pues… jajaja es cierto… perdona Marth no va a ir jejeje…

-además a dónde iremos… estoy en los suelos rubia… nada hoy podría animarme

**15 minutos después**

-o siii genial helado… que rico sabe… rubia tu si sabes lo que quiero… - Link abrazo a samus con su helado en mano y luego la soltó. Samus se sonrojo un poco… mmm… sospechoso.

-jajaja hace un rato decías… ¨nada hoy podría animarme¨ mírate elfo ya estas mejor

-Pit… cierra el pico no soy un elfo… soy un hylian, es como si yo te dijera gallina… como tienes alas y no sabes volar pues… además Palutena solo será tu diosa… no mas, no mas…

-oye… eso rebaso el limite no porque te sientas mal por una chica tan bonita te vas a desquitar conmigo

-¡ah!… que mas da una princesita caprichuda como Zelda no vale la pena… - la sonrisa del rostro de Link se desvaneció… se veía un poco desanimado después de eso.

-Pit cállate la boca… había logrado que se sintiera mejor y lo arruinas.- susurro a Pit

-pero… él empezó… tu oíste lo que dijo de Palutena-sama… - Pit tenía en los ojos lagrimitas

**Mientras tanto en la mansión.**

-Zel… puedo hablar contigo… Zel… - decía Peach mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

-¿q-que quieres Peach? – en sus manos tenía una foto de Link rota a la mitad… y la cara debajo de los ojos un color morado de haber llorado tres horas continuamente

-Q-querida… d-deja ya eso… seguro que Link no lo decía enserio…

-jajaja ese idiota no sabe más que hablar y luego se arrepiente y me pide perdón… y… y... y yo no quiero que me deje… me ha protegido desde hace mucho… pero miyamoto no quiere sacar Zelink en los juegos por que dice que arruinaría la trama… sin embargo la chiquilla del skyward conmovió corazones con el otro Link… por qué no quiso miyamoto Zelink en TP ¡waaa kya! – Zelda comenzó a llorar extrañamente… aunque Link sentía lo mismo Zelda no sabia

-z-zeldita… cálmate… c-cálmate

-pe-pe-pero es que ¡LINK!

-¡yaaaaa! Cálmate –Peach le dio una cachetada, lo único que funciono para que Zelda guardara la calma -bien ahora vamos a aclarar el asunto… y si Link no escucha tendré la penosa necesidad de golpearlo – Peach tenía esa extraña aura color obscura de cuando se enojaba.

-b-bien

**Al rato Link samus y Pit regresaron a la mansión**

-bien y ahora porque solo estamos nosotros y Peach.

-lo siento Link –fueron las últimas palabras de samus cuando ya estaba a marrado el hyliano

-oye… sabia que me traicionarías – cabeza por lo bajo

-lo siento Link, es la única forma de que ambos se escuchen

-¿¡que!?... ella no me escuchara

-oh, sí que lo hará… -dijo Peach aun con el aura, cuando de las sombras saco a Zelda en las mismas condiciones que Link atada a una silla.

-Peach desamárrame

-samus quítame esto

-no – dijeron ambas al unisonó

-¡valla amiga! – dijeron los dos hylians perfectamente sincronizados

-bueno hora de que Ike explique el malentendido

-por fin, algo de protagonismo

-¿que? – dijo Link

-nada… am... Bueno todo empezó por…

**Una explicación más tarde**

-y eso fue lo que paso Link

-e-entonces Zelda y tu no...

-¿quién carajos dijo eso?

-fue…

Más tarde: persiguiendo al responsable

-¡estúpido, enserio te matare, me causaste muchos problemas idiota!

-l-lo siento Ike yo creí que tu y Zelda salían

-pues verifica los hechos princesa…

-soy un joven príncipe no una hermosa princesa… bueno hermoso si soy pero…

-ya cállate idiota

Y así, nuestros queridos personajes de fire emblem corrieron por toda las mansión smash

**Epilogo**

En una velada romántica se encontraban Link y Zelda

-oh Zelda lo lamento tanto no quería que otro estuviera en tus…

-Link, deja tu mente pervertida ok

-lo siento jeje

-jaja, no me parece gracioso

-a mi si, por cierto ¿por qué toon está aquí? –dormido en los brazos de Link

-porque sí, es tan adorable y lo quiero como al hijo que nunca tendré

-ah!, enserio ¿crees que no tendrás hijos míos?

-eso depende

-de

-si quieres cuidarlos y educarlos y ser un padre responsa…. ¿Link?

Link termino huyendo por la puerta sin que Zelda se diera cuenta dejando a Toon en la silla.

-enserio… es un ¡idiota!

Fin

**Continuara…**

_**Siguiente capitulo**_

_**Un otoño para samus.**_

**Mi primer capítulo de esta mini serie de 4 estaciones, comenzando desde el verano relatando como es que los chicos y adultos de esta mansión se divierten, mal piensan y hacen tonterías.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
